


The Duality of Ashe Ubert

by charmergirl2468



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom Ashe, Dom/sub, F/M, I just wanted to write a pure boi with a sexual side, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self indulgent filth, Smut, don’t really ship it but it works for some reason, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmergirl2468/pseuds/charmergirl2468
Summary: Everyone knew Ashe. He was sweet and honest and the most innocent boy in the whole monastery. But Bernadetta has noticed something that she wants to look into furtherAlternatively: Ashe fucks and he’s good at itOnly tagged as underage since this is pre-timeskip
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 16





	The Duality of Ashe Ubert

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit, I wrote purely because I was horny and had Ashe on the brain. Bernie is just the character I a) Related to most and b) thought was the best candidate to be fucked.  
> Enjoy my first attempt at smut!

It was an accident really. Bernadetta couldn’t tell you how she first noticed it. It was innocuous, seeing Ashe talk to many different students through out the academy. It wasn’t anything like Sylvain’s flirting. Then she noticed how random students came out of his room.

Bernie didn’t want to assume the worse; it was Ashe after all. Ashe was sweet, and never flirted with anyone like Sylvain. If anything, he would talk at length about old knights stories. The idea of Ashe of all people having sex in any capacity was unlikely. Then again, how else would you explain away people leaving his room with bruises on their necks. 

Which leads to the current situation; Bernie standing in front of his door, too scared to knock.

Her thoughts were running a mile a minute. What if she was jumping to conclusions? Sex is awkward to talk about anyways. What if he thinks she a pervert? Sure, she’s written a sex scene or two, but it was for literary practice! 

“Bernadetta?” Ashe asks, snapping her back to reality. He was standing in his doorway, eyebrows knit in confusion. “Is something the matter?”

“Something? The matter?” She stammered out, almost forgetting what she came here for. 

“Your face is flushed! Are you coming down with a fever?” He put a hand on her forehead to check, causing her to further malfunction.

“I-I wanted to ask you about something!” She finally got out. 

“Oh? What’s on your mind?”

“C-Can we talk inside? It’s a little embarrassing…”

He ushered her inside and closed the door. Though, he did quietly lock it behind him. He had a feeling as to where this was going. The purple girl sat on his bed, not wanting to intrude by sitting at his desk. 

“So, what did you want to ask me?” He asked, leaning against the wall in front of her.

“W-Well…” she started, staring at her hands in her lap. She felt so wrong for asking this, but her curiosity got the better of her. “I-I saw a few people come out of your room before. At first I thought you were studying or talking with them b-but they had a mark on their neck and-“

“You wanted to know what happened?” He finished, hovering over her with a hand on either side of where she sat. She didn’t even notice him move in front of her, and his eyes…

His eyes almost looked darkened with lust, a smirk gracing his lips.

If she wasn’t scared stiff before, that look he was giving would’ve. The Ashe standing before Bernie now was almost unrecognizable. The Ashe she knew was innocent, but very sweet. This one looked ready to swallow her up in one gulp.

And Goddess did it make her heart skip a beat.

“If your so curious, I can show you” Ashe offered. He leaned in, close to her ear to add “All I need to hear from you is a ‘yes’~”

She pressed her legs together and thought about it. It wasn’t like she was against having sex. She’d at least read about these situations and found a few very appealing. But she still felt blindsided by the 180 in Ashes personality. A 180 her body seemed to be very into. 

“Y-Yes, p-please?” She answered. She heard him chuckle, feeling it rubble around her. Ashe leaned back again and traced a finger under her chin, making her eyes follow him. He licked his lips as she stared up at him like a deer in headlights. 

“Good Girl” he praised. He guided her to kiss, moving them so she was pinned to his bed. Once on the bed, he moved to kissing and nipping at her neck. Bernie couldn’t help but mewl at the roughness. 

She had an inkling she was into this; she read enough to know about it. But see Ashe in the position where a blank character was… it was strange but so hot at the same time. She had fingers in his hair, trying to keep some semblance of composure. 

There was a small whine when he lifted himself away for a moment, but she could help but drool as he peeled off his upper clothing in one go. He wasn’t big like Dedue or Raphael, but he had muscle definition were it counted. His upper arms were toned from his bow training. And… well, Bernie would be lying if she said that he didn’t have nice pecks. She honestly couldn’t help but stare. Another chuckle came from him.

“Like what you see, kitten?” He asked in a purposefully seductive voice. Bernie couldn’t help but burry her face in her hands to hide a blush. Ashe took her wrists and moved her arms to either side of her head, tsking at her actions.

“You shouldn’t hide your face. Does master need to tie you up?”

She turned cherry red at the word “master”. She was ok with him taking control, but adding “master” made it all the more real. This wasn’t just a story she was reading in the library or one she wrote for herself. This was real and Ashe was making her putty.

He reached under his bed and grabbed a buddle of rope and a strip of clothe.

“Or perhaps… I could tie you up anyways and make it so you’re completely at my mercy?”

“G-Go for it!” She almost couldn’t believe her own tone. She wouldn’t say she shouted it, but it was definitely loud and desperate. 

He started with tying her wrists together over her head. He then went to her chest and teased her breasts through her uniform. Unlike Ashe, she hasn’t taken anything off. So he took it upon himself to slowly unbotton her jacket, still massaging her chest as he went. The slow pace was just making her wetter and wetter. Before long, her jacket and under shirt were bundled up where her wrists were tied, leaving only her bra. Ashe didn’t even try to take it off. He just moved the cups out of the way and began his attack on her nipples. 

If she was mewling before, she was full moaning now. He’s only done foreplay and she already wanted to cum. 

“A-Ashe… p-please… more!” She begged. She was slightly surprised at herself. She wasn’t use to begging like this; begging for someone to touch her more. Maybe Ashe was awakening something inside her.

He gave a mischievous smile and worked his way to the hem of her skirt, fingers tracing the edge.

“Call me Master and I’ll give you what you want” he commanded. 

“Master! Oh Goddess please fuck me!”

She almost couldn’t believe those words came out of her mouth. But she guessed people will say a lot when they’re horny like this. He whispered “Good Girl” in her ear as he pulled her skirt, her tights, everything off and threw it off the bed. She was now bare before him.

He had got the rope again and took a length. He tied each of her legs so they were folded up. He then added to her breasts so they too were wrapped up in circles of rope. He leaned back to marvel at his work.

“You look perfect. Like a pretty present just waiting for me to tear open~”

He then tied the cloth from earlier around her eyes, blinding her. From there, he’d only left scant touches on her skin. Every graze of his fingers left Bernadetta whining and close to tears. She felt so close to the edge, but he wasn’t allowing her to tip over yet. 

She nearly came undone when he finally licked at her entrance. A loud moan did eminent from her as Ashe slowly dragged his tongue against her folds. She couldn’t stop moaning and begging as he lavished her with just his mouth. 

She tugged against her bonds as she came hard, her whole body spasming from pleasure. He greedily licked up the cum, holding her hips still. Bernie panted as she came down from the high. It was so much pleasure at once, she could already feel her legs turn to jelly. And yet, she still felt electric zings when Ashe started to graze her skin with just his fingertips. She couldn’t help but gasp whenever he caressed her skin, always a surprise as to when and where thanks to the blindfold. He’d even brush his fingers across her nipples, already hard and sensitive. 

Then his fingers stopped, leaving her whining. He couldn’t stop; not when he had already build up the blaze in her stomach that wanted release! Her mind was quelled when she heard the shuffling of his pants. Oh goddess, she was about to loose her virginity to Ashe! Bernie hadn’t put much thought into what she wanted her first time to be like, but she sure as hell didn’t imagine it having anything to do with rope and blindfolds. 

She felt the tip of Ashe rub against her crotch and mewled. She was already sensitive from cumming once, but the feeling of the tip alone made want his dick inside her. She heard his breathy chuckle right by her ear, making her melt even more.

“You’ve been a good girl so far, Bernadetta-“ Ashe cooed,

“B-Bernie” 

“Oh?”

“Y-You can call me Bernie, s-since we’ve gotten so I-intimate”

“Understood, Bernie. You’ve been such a good girl,”

To say the praise didn’t make her wetter would make her a liar.

“I just need one more thing: Beg for me to fuck you”

She could barely think with his tip still rubbing against her folds. But she wanted to be fucked so bad. 

“M-Master, please! Use your cock to fuck me! Please, I need you to fuck me!” She all but screamed. She was even desperately pulling at her bonds, trying to get even the tip to go inside. 

She almost screamed again when Ashe finally inserted himself and kissed her cheek.

“That was perfect, kitten~” he purred. He nibbled at his ear as he let Bernie adjust to the new length inside of her. Once she moved her hips and let out a sigh of pleasure, he set a smooth but slow pace. She’d gasp and sigh at every thrust, but she still wanted more. 

“P-Please, faster…!” She pleaded. He complied, causing her to moan again. The fire in her belly only grew as Ashe fucked her. As he got faster, she could hear Ashe moan and grunt on top of her, which spurred her on even more. Goddess, she felt amazing! Every thrust made her feel pleasure she never knew existed!

“I-I’m getting close…!” He grunted in her ear, “Cum with me!”

With just his words, she was already close. It was like her body followed his command without hesitation. His hips finally stuttered, filling Bernadetta with warmth. She came hard on him, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs. They both collapsed on the bed, panting from the exertion. It didn’t take long for Ashe to pull out, letting a small line of his cum trickle down her thigh. He worked slowly to untie Bernadetta, making sure to massage every place the rope made contact. She felt his hand slip under the fabric of the blindfold.

“Just a forewarning, it’ll be very bright when I take this off.” He’d said, “Tell me if it’s too much and I’ll go slower”

He did slowly take off the cloth, and the light was bright when it was hitting her eyes. But she adjusted without too much trouble. Ashe was Dressing himself when she could probably see again. She took his lead and did the same. Once all her clothes where back on, it hid the marks the ropes left on her skin. But her neck…

“That was a lot of Fun!” He commented as he got his jacket on, “Hopefully that wasn’t too much for you? I know you can be frightened easily” 

Just like that, he was back to being the Ashe everyone knew. It was like a switch had been hit, and it was jarring to Bernadetta. Not only because she had sex, she had sex with the student no one would’ve suspected to even be interested! 

“I-I had fun too…” she responded, blushing up a storm. 

“Good! You’re free to come back whenever you need the stress relief. I do recommend going to the bath house and washing up. It helps a lot after sex” 

Bernie could only nod and shuffle out of his room with a pure red face.She was still reeling from the experience of being fucked in the first place. She headed to the barn house, if only to give herself a space to think.

The purple archer let the warm water ease her body, making her body tingle from the heat. She let her mind try to make sense of Ashe. She saw a different side of him; a side that only people outside his friend group saw. On the outside, he was picture of innocence, the kind of guy that girls would only dream of. But that sexual side… it felt almost out of character for him. Then again, he was still very caring. He never pushed too far, and checked in on her in his own way. He got her permission before doing anything, and that aftercare was so gentle and slow. Perhaps it wasn’t that Ashe did a 180; rather, he’s sexual side was another facet of his caring.

Bernie pondered going to him another time as she sat in the bath house.


End file.
